This is My Life, With You
by ginitini
Summary: CHAP 2 - UP! hidup itu rumit. Masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya bukanlah kehendakku. Tapi... ini sudah terlanjur dan entah berakhir seperti apa.. This is CHANBAEK! Boyxboy! [DISCONTINUED]
1. TEASER

**This is My Live, With You**

**.**

**.**

**••_TEASER••_**

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda tanggung yang hidup semrawut, tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Hidup diapartement mewah berdua dengannya -awalnya aku hanya sendirian, tapi... entahlah, aku tak ingin membahas bagaimana ia bisa hidup satu atap denganku, awalnya.

Aku bersekolah, seorang mahasiswa dan sekarang sedang memasuki semester 4. Bisa dibilang aku ini tidak bodoh, hanya... Sedikit berbeda. Pagi berangkat ke kampus, siang di kampus, malam ke klub dan pagi-pagi buta aku baru pulang ke apartemen. Yaah, bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Seperti saat ini,

"Yaa, ya! Panda brengsek berhenti kau disana! Kau tidak tahu heh, kau itu memuakan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memeluknya huh? Siapa? Hee, panda jelek. Panda bodoh. Aku benci, aku benci hehehe, muhehe.." aku meracau tak jelas.

"Hyung sudahlah.. Aissh, kau sudah mabuk berat. Berhentilah minum dan cepat pulanglah Hyung!"

"Diamlah~ memang nya kau siapa berani menyuruh ku pulang heh?"

"Aissh, maaf hyung aku terpaksa melakukannya," si pemuda bar tender itupun merogoh saku celana jins si pemuda yang tengah mabuk, mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu menelepon seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeobseo, Hyung."

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hei, Baek. Butuh tumpangan?"

Itu si populer kampus bukan? Untuk apa dia menawariku tumpangan? tumben sekali..

"Oh? Tidak usah, terimakasih." Tolakku halus.

"Tidak apa, sesekali ke kampus bersama tidak masalah 'kan? Apa kau tega menolak tawaranku ini Baek?" bujuknya masih dari dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Baiklah," dengan terpaksa aku menerima tawarannya. Padahal aku sedang menungguinya. Haah, mungkin memang tidak ada harapan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Bukankah itu Baekhyun? Sedang apa dia disana? Dan mengapa dia bersama dengan...

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku tanpa sadar, rahangku mengeras. Bodoh. Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa hatiku terasa sesak, seperti perasaan tidak suka saat Baekhyun memeluknya? Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

"Honney, ada apa?" seseorang menyadarkanku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku setenang mungkin sambil membawanya menghadapku dan tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••**

**.**

"APA HAK MU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA HUH? BUKANKAH KAU PERNAH BILANG AKU BUKANLAH SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIMU, LALU MENGAPA KAU PEDULI?"

"AKU PEDULI KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU! Tidak, aku mencintaimu Baek, aku... mencintaimu,"

"Cha-chanyeol..."

"Maaf,"

**.**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••**

**.**

Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Kubisikan mantra-mantra cinta tepat ditelinganya, membuatnya tersipu malu dan... dia terlihat seksi.

"Kau nakal Baek." Bisikku seduktif.

Dia hanya mendongak dengan ekspresi kelewat polos. Ghost, help me to control my hormon. Damn, he's look cutenest.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, Baek."

"APA?! WHOAA..! Chanyeol ah your pervert! Stupid giant! Let me out l! Uuuggghh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

◾Tertarik? Silahkan di _review_. (InsyaAllah) respon baik dilanjut. Ini baru teaser (percobaan) semoga suka yaa maaf kalau tesernya kurang greget. saya masih baru.. ㈋1hehehe ▶

salam, Shero. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**This Is My Life, With You**

_Nb: sebelumnya maaf menunggu lama. maaf kalau hasinya kurang memuaskan. Dan terimakasih atas respon kalian di teaser sebelumnya.. ^^  
_

_Desclaimer: ini murni dari imajinasi saya, saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh._

_happy reading~~ _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda tanggung yang hidup semrawut, tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Hidup diapartement mewah berdua dengannya –awalnya aku hanya sendirian, tapi... entahlah, aku tak ingin membahas bagaimana ia bisa hidup satu atap denganku, awalnya.

Aku bersekolah, seorang mahasiswa dan sekarang sedang memasuki semester 4. Bisa dibilang aku ini tidak bodoh, hanya... Sedikit berbeda. Pagi berangkat ke kampus, siang di kampus, malam ke klub dan pagi-pagi buta aku baru pulang ke apartemen. Yaah, bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Seperti saat ini,

"Yaa, ya! Panda brengsek berhenti kau disana! Kau tidak tahu heh, kau itu memuakan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memeluknya huh? Siapa? Hee, panda jelek. Panda bodoh. Aku benci, aku benci hehehe, muhehe.." aku meracau tak jelas.

"Hyung sudahlah.. Aissh, kau sudah mabuk berat. Berhentilah minum dan cepat pulanglah Hyung!"

"Diamlah~ memang nya kau siapa berani menyuruh ku pulang heh?"

"Aissh, maaf hyung aku terpaksa melakukannya," si pemuda bar tender itupun merogoh saku celana jins si pemuda yang tengah mabuk, mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu menelepon seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Hyung." Katanya terdengar frustasi.

"Ah, Sehun? ada apa? Kenapa kau-"

"Aissh, ceritanya panjang hyung. Kau datang saja kesini, alamatnya akan ku kirimkan melalui sms." Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun menutup telepon secara sepihak dan tangan indahnya dengan sangat cepat menari-nari diatas layar datar smartphone milik seorang pria di depannya yang tengah mabuk.

Getaran benda hitam persegi panjang ditangan Sehun menandakan pesannya telah terkirim. Sehun menghela napas panjang, dia lelah harus mengurusi orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Kakak itu setiap hari. Alhasil pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

Hampir setengah jam menunggu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut sambil sesekali melirik orang disebelahnya yang sudah tergeletak diatas meja. Bubirnya sesekali menggumam menasihati orang disampingnya, walau ia tau itu percuma. Dan.. terbayar sudah penantiannya. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia berjalan dengan terburu-buru, matanya bergerak gelisah; panik, mungkin itu keadaan yang tepat diberikan kepada orang yang berusaha membopong orang yang sudah tergeletak sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah. Maaf telah merepotkanmu lagi." Katanya bersusah payah karena harus menahan tubuh sesosok di sampingnya, perbedaan yang cukup kontras.

"Tidak masalah hyung. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang bertengkar lagi," Orang itu, menyeritkan alisnya.

"Kalau bukan karena hal itu, atau sedang dalam masalah berat dia pasti.. tak akan semabuk ini." Lanjut Sehun dengan nada terdengar lirih dan tatapan mata yang terlihat sedih. Entah orang itu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bingung. Ini adalah hal yang yang tak pernah ia ketahiu sebelumnya. Apakah ia harus senang?

"Jadi... aku menelepon mu karena aku tau kau orang yang baik Baekhyun hyung. Aku percaya padamu, lebih daripada aku percaya pada ucapan si Nenek sirih itu."

"Sehun..."

"Pergilah hyung! Aku tahu kau sudah keberatan menahan tubuh giant itu. Hati-hati dijalan hyung-i~.." Sehun mengusir Baekhyun secara tidak langsung dengan nada manjanya yang berhasil membuat Beakhyun mual seketika. Dan tanpa diperintah 2kali Baekhyun membawa orang di rangkulannya itu menuju apartemen mereka.

**..**

**..**

_**At apartement Park**_

"Aaahh, Astaga... badanku" Baekhyun mengeluh pelan sehabis meletakkan tubuh tinggi yang ia seret kemari. Dengan napas terengah-engah Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil memandangi seseorang yang terbaring dan sesekali mengigau.

Baekhyun tampak ragu ingin melakukan sesuatu, hatinya tak tega, namun akalnya menentang. Selama beberapa saat ia tetap bergeming hingga sebuah geratan dari saku celananya mengintrupsi. Baekhyun merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya, sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya. Tak ada reaksi apapun. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekat kesisi ranjang dan mulai membuka sepatu, hingga menggantikan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Yeol? Tak bisakah kau berhenti?" gumamnya kepada angin.

"Setidaknya... bisakah kau menganggapku ada. Walau hanya sebagai... teman?"

Dan Baekhyunpun selesai dengan tugasnya seiring dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia berdiri dan menaruh segala macam barang-barang Chanyeol di meja rias. Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar tersebut tanpa suara.

**[][][]**

Ugh? Dimana aku? Ini... ah iya kamarku. Chanyeol mengapa kau bisa lupa dengan kamarmu sendirri. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku dengan duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Kepalaku pening sekali, dan rasanya seperti ada yang mengaduk-ngaduk lambungku.

"Eh, bajuku..." aku baru sadar ini bukan baju yang kukenakan kemarin. Siapa lagi yang akan menggantikan pakaianku kalau bukan dia. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Tem- ah orang yang satu kampus dengan ku.

Arrggh.. Kenapa peningnya tak kunjung berkurang sih?

Aku memijat pelipisku sambil berjalan kearah meja rias, "Oh lihat dirimu, Pangeran. Kau tampak kurang sehat." Aku berbicara didepan cermin sambil memandangi wajah tampanku. Aku mengaktifkan ponselku dan 19 panggilan tak terjawab dari lovely my panda, dan 5 pesan yang aku yakin darinya juga. Aku tersenyum kecut lalu melempar ponselku ke kasur begitu saja dan berjalan ke toilet untuk bersiap pergi ke kampus.

Tanpa perlu berias lama-lama aku langsung keluar kamar, tanpa lupa menyambar hp-ku. Hari ini aku hanya memakai kaos putih polos dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru, celana jins dengan warna senada.

Cklek

Daun pintu kamarku ku tutup rapat, saat aku berbalik pandangan pertamaku adalah ruang santai, dimana tv menyala tapi tak ada yang menontonnya. Samar-samar ku dengar suara dentingan antara permukaan piring dengan sendok. Aku berjalan menuju sumber suara, Baekhyun sedang sarapan rupanya. Heh anak itu dengan seenaknya makan, sedangkan aku?

"Oh Yeol? Kau sudah bangun?" sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku hanya diam dan berjalan ke arah lemari es, lalu mengambil air minum dan satu buah apel.

"Ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" dia masih mencoba menawariku dan tampak berdiri dari kursinya untuk memasakkan makanan untukku.

"Tidak usah." Jawabku dingin.

Beakhyun diam dan aku tak peduli. Aku memutar bola mataku malas sambil mendengus ringan.

"Dimana tasku?" Baekhyun pasti tau dimana tas yang biasa ku gunakan ke kampus.

"Se-sofa." Jawabnya gagap dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dengan langkah cepat sebisa ku, aku meninggalkan dapur lalu segera menyambar tasku yang tergeletak di sofa. Andaikan aku bisa mengusirnya dari sini.

BLAM!

*Baekhyun's side*

Aku menatap nanar daun pintu yang dibaru saja tertutup rapat. Chanyeol pergi. bukankah selalu begitu?

Tanpa ingin sarapan bersama, nada suara yang selalu dingin dan tajam, ekspresi tak senang yang selalu kontras ia tampakkan. Andai ia bisa tertawa seperti saat aku melihat fotonya bersama seorang laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya yang aku yakin adalah kedua orangtuanya, menata kehidupannya agar tidak terlalu sering pergi ke klub malam lagi...

Arrghht.. Bodoh! Mengapa kau harus peduli Baek? Percuma, dia tak akan peduli balik padamu. Seharusnya aku tahu, dan seharusnya perasaan ini muncul padanya, dan... tak seharusnya juga aku memaksa masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap pedih pada sisa makananku yang masih setengah.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya? Apakah ini karma? Tuhan..." aku bergumam putus asa. Kenapa harus Chanyeol?

**[][][]**

Universitas Dongwook, disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuntut ilmu. Chanyeol yang mengambil fakultas bisnis, sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil fakultas seni musik. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Seantero kampus pasti mengenalnya, seorang mahasiswa badung yang tampan nan kaya, terkenal akan mantannya yang terbilang tak sedikit dan juga parasnya yang menawan. Sebut saja Kris, mantan pacar Chanyeol. Seorang model majalah pria dewasa. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1,5 tahun dan putus setahun 2 bulan yang lalu karena Kris yang merasa Chanyeol tak lagi perhatian padanya. Lalu mereka putus setelah Chanyeol memuaskan sanubarinya. Dan sekarang mereka berteman.

"Yo~ Yeol! Disini!" Suara berat milik seseorang menggema di sudut taman yang telah disediakan oleh pihak universitas. Chanyeol menoleh kesumber suara, dengan langkah besar ia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Huh?! Yeol, ada apa?" kejutnya karena setibanya ia di sana Chanyeol langsung duduk disamping nya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan nada terkesan lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya memandang anugrah Tuhan tentang betapa tampannya wajah pria yang sedang bersandar di bahunya saat ini. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang tiada duanya.

"Kau kurusan Yeol. Ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu juga." Bisiknya yang ternyata masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah bersikap peduli padaku, Kris. Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka orang lain mencampuri kehidupanku," Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada terdengar tak senang. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kris. Kris balas menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandangan kedepan.

"Kau habis minum, Yeol?" Kris mengalihkan topik. Chanyeol sedikit menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke Kris sambil mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Ya, ya! Jangan seperti ini Yeol nanti pacarmu marah." Kris yang merasa tak enak dengan ex-nya itu. Terlebih kekasih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergeming dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Yeol..." Kris mencoba mengingati.

"Persetan dengannya. Dia tau kau temanku dan matanku, jadi biarkan saja." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang ia tahu dulu Chanyeol akan menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan masalah yang dia hadapi dengan bermain squash. Tapi kali ini...

"Baiklah tuan Park jika kau tak ingin bercerita,"

"Tidurlah, jika itu bisa menghilangkan peningmu karena minum." Kata Kris yang merasa tak tega dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ijin dari Kris. Kris menolehkan kepala kedepan dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Orang itu menjinjing kotak bekal di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang imut untuk seorang pria, dan otaknya yang cerdas. Dambaaan tak hanya para wanita namun pria sepertinya dan Chanyeol juga ingin memilikinya.

Dia berjalan mendekat ketempat Chanyeol dan Kris. Kris ingin membangunkan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terlelap, namun orang itu mencegahnya. Kris menurut. Kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang nampak sedih sepertinya memang benar bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar.

Karena gerakan Kris yang tiba-tiba tadi Chanyeolpun membuka matanya perlahan dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Kris yang kedepan. Iris coklatnya menangkap sosok seseorang sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menjinjing sebuah kotak bekal.

Chanyeol tahu siapa orang yang sedang didepannya dan Kris saat ini, hanya dengan melihat fisiknya saja Chanyeol telah hapal.

"Panda?"

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_


	3. Chapter 2

**This Is My Life, With You**

_Chanyeol pov_

"Panda?" lirihku saat melihatnya sedang tertunduk didepanku.

"Aaah, aku lupa ada jam Mrs. Nina. Aku duluan ya Yeol." Pamit Kris setelah menepuk sebelah pundakku dan berjalan meninggalkan kami disini. Aku tau dia berbohong.

Aku tetap bergeming menunggunya membuka suara, tapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajahnya tersebut.

"Ck, cepat katakan ada perlu apa, eoh?" kataku dengan nada terdengar marah. Iya, memang aku sedang marah padanya. Ia mendongak, matanya terlihat sembab. Sebegitu menyesalkah ia?

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Yang kau lihat waktu itu hanya salah paham. Sungguh aku tidak-"

"Salah paham?" potongku.

"Memeluknya seposesif itu, lalu berciuman panas di depan umum. Kau bilang salah paham?" ungkapku seraya menahan emosi yang kapanpun siap meledak.

"Aku tidak melakukannya Yeol, sungguh! Aku pun tidak tahu bahwa ia akan melakukannya. Kita sudah melakukan lebih dari itu, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" SKAKMAT. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa.

"I-itu... Itu karena..." gugupnya.

"Kau masih terbuai oleh masa lalu?" tebakku. Ini bukan kali pertama aku bertengkar dengannya, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tahu alasan ia menerimaku kala itu.

"Tidak! Kau hanya satu-satunya yang kucintai Yeol. Tidak ada yang lain! Dia hanya masa lalu," jelasnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum masam.

"Masa lalu... Kyungsoo-ya, aku tahu hatimu masih berlabuh di pulau sebelumnya. 5 bulan kita bersama, banyak hal yang kita lakukan. Tapi tetap saja itu tak berubah," aku mengambil napas sejenak.

"Bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal ini sekarang. Sihir apa yang telah kau berikan padaku? Kau tahu Kyungsoo-ya, aku bagimu tak lebih dari tempat sampah, benar begitu bukan?" aku menatapnya tepat dimanik mata -yang dulunya- favoritku. Matanya bergerak gelisah, bibirnya bergetar.

"Jaah, kalau begitu urusan kita selesai. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau apapun. Aku paling tidak suka ketika hidupku diganggu, terlebih jika itu privasi," ujarku dengan suara yang sengaja ku keraskan sambil melirik kearah pepohonan yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Jadi kita tak ada urusan lagi, Panda sayang. Aku mungkin akan merindukan panggilan itu."

Aku terkikik geli saambil melirik kearahnya. Iya, semarah apapun diriku saat ini, sebenarnya yang perlu kuberi pelajaran adalah si bangsat itu, Kai.

"Maaf..." lirihnya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula selama kita bersama ku akui kau banyak membantu. Selama kita bercinta, kau memang yang paling terbaik dari semua yang telah kucicipi. Mungkin itu salah satunya aku bisa bertahan walau kita sering bertengkar." Diakhir kalimat yang kubisikan kepadanya, aku memberikan smirk terakhirku, dan ekspresi terkejutnya membuatku ingin melahap bibir _heartshape_-nya itu.

Setelah itu aku pergi dengan meninggalkan Panda yang tetap bergeming disana.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa perih, walau tak seperih saat Kai memutuskannya dulu. Kyungsoo seharusnya tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang bejat. Ia mungkin memuaskan raganya tapi hatinya tidak. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahwa ia masih terbuai oleh masa lalu.

"Kyungsoo?" sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati teman satu jurusannya itu sedang menatapnya heran.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, "Hai, Baek."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kelas akan segera dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Tidak ada. Nanti aku menyusul." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo, "Baiklah.." responnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Walau mereka tidak terlalu dekat, namun menjadi teman kampus yang satu jurusan membuat ia sedikit mengerti karena Baekhyun peka. Baekhyun tahu siapa Kyungsoo, dia bukan hanya cowo manis, populer, dan pintar saja. Lebih dari itu, Kyungsoo adalah pacar sekaligus _partner_ Chanyeol di ranjang. Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak.

_'Kyungsoo butuh waktu sendiri. Chanyeol itu benar-benar...'_ batinnya menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya sambil merokok dan ada beberapa minuman kaleng bersoda. Baekhyun mendecak sebal. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Walau pada kenyataannya mereka satu apartement, tapi di anggap teman pun tidak pernah. Pembantu, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan statusnya dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol balas menatapnya juga, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat. Pipinya terasa panas.

_'Tidak lagi!'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yeol, bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?" temannya memberi tawaran kembali. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah temannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Chanyeol, asap keluar melalui hidung dan mulutnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau tidak akan kecewa. Aku sudah mencarikan yang paling cantik, seksi, sesuai permintaanmu." Kata temannya tersebut.

"Iya, iyaa.." respon Chanyeol sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ini fotonya! Cantik bukan?" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto cewe cantik nan seksi kepada Chanyeol.

"Mana coba ku lihat," kata temannya yang satu lagi.

"Wihii, ini sih _double_ nikmat. Rugi kalau kau menolaknya Yeol." sambungnya. Chanyeol hanya melihatnya tanpa ketertarikkan sedikit pun, baginya tubuh menjulang Kris, bokong seksi Kyungsoo, bibir ranum para mantannya dulu lebih menarik dari pada foto wanita itu.

"Untukmu saja. Jika kau ingin." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap batang cerutu yang sudah setengah habis, lalu menjatuhkankannya ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

"Kau serius Yeol?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat sambil berdiri.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Tanya teman satunya lagi yang nampak sedikit kecewa.

"Kelas." Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendiri di koridor kampus. Ia baru saja selesai dengan mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Jam makan siang. Hari ini pulang lebih awal." Gumamnya sambil melirik arloji putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Seiring perjalanannya keluar kawasan kampus, Baekhyun tak ayal menyapa teman-temannya dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri diwajah tampan sekaligus manisnya. Senyum itu pun berubah menjadi seringaian ketika matanya menangkap _ object _yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Baekhyun mendekati orang yang sedang memunggunginya dan seketika jarak antara mereka telah dekat, Baekhyun menerjang orang itu dengan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher orang tersebut.

"Uhuk,... apa-apaan ini? Baek!" teriak orang itu susah payah sambil tangannya berusaha melepas tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih melingkarkkan lengannya -lebih tepatnya mencekik orang tersebut-, sedangkan orang itu tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menyikut perut Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Rintih Baekhyun sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Orang itu, Luhan membalikkan badannya dengan ekspresi kesal menghadap Baekhyun yang hanya menyengir tanpa dosa kepadanya.

"Kau..." geram Luhan nampak kesal dibuat-buat.

"Sorry Lu, habis kau ku hubungi tak bisa." Baekhyun mendekat mengambil tempat duduk di depan Luhan berdiri.

Luhan menghela napas, "Apa hubungannya. Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan napas, bodoh." Umpat Luhan karena kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang tak pernah berubah.

"Bagaimana jika aku mati ditempat huh?" lanjut Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Maka aku juga akan mati menyusulmu." Balas Baekhyun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Baekhyun membuat sesuatu seperti berdesir naik dari kakinya.

"Aduh!" keluh Baekhyun ketika tangan cantik Luhan menoyor kening Baekhyun kuat.

"Gombal." Ucap Luhan sarkastis.

_Baekhyun pov_

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang sedang merajuk saat ini. Ternyata toyorannya kuat juga ya? Kepalaku masih terasa pusing.

"Hei, tumben sekali kau sudah pulang Baek?" Luhan bertanya padaku tapi fokusnya tetap pada HP yang sedang ia pengang.

"Iya."

"Kau tidak memboloskan kan?" Luhan, nada bicaramu seperti menuduhku tahu tidak?

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah?" ada apa dengan Luhan hari ini? _Mood_-nya cepat sekali berubah.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" aku menjawabnya sambil memperhatikannya yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Yaa, mungkin saja kau tinggal dengan si bajingan itu jadi ikut tertular virusnya. Bisa saja _'kan_?" Luhan kali ini menoleh padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku sambil menghela napas berat. "Kau salah Lu. Dia... dia tak sebejat yang terlihat."

"Ya, iya.. cinta itu memang membuat orang buta,"

Aku mendelik mendengar ucapannya. Luhan akhirnya memberikan seluruh fokusnya padaku. Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kanan dan kiriku.

"Dengar, mau sampai kapan Baek? Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi tak bisakah-"

"Tidak Lu," aku memotong perkataannya.

"Aku telah berjanji pada beliau, aku harus menepatinya. Aku akan bertahan setidaknya sampai ia bisa meninggalkan kehidupan malamnya. Kalau pun ia tak melihatku, aku sudah bersyukur saat dia menganggapku teman Lu, teman."

"Tapi bisa saja ia melukai dirimu lebih dari ini Baek."

"Maka aku akan terus bertahan. Apapun akan ku lakukan walau itu akan menyakitkan nanti." Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

"Baek kau terlalu baik. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti mengapa takdir begitu kejam padamu." Luhan menjatuhkan tangannya dari bahuku. Ucapannya terlalu lihir mungkin karena ia berusaha menahan kristal bening yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Luhan memang sahabatku yang sangat sensitif dan peka, aku tak tega melihatnya yang lemah seperti perempuan saat ini.

"Sudahlah kau ini laki-laki. Kenapa harus menangis huh?" aku mencoba menghiburnya. Kuhapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Takdir tidak kejam. Justru aku bersyukur karena takdir mempertemukanku dengan laki-laki seperti Chanyeol," aku menjeda sejenak.

"Terkadang takdir memiliki rahasia yang tidak kita tahu akhirannya. Yang terlihat buruk diawal bukan berarti akan berakhir lebih buruk, bisa jadi kebalikannya bukan?"

"_Chanyeol.. Chanyeol,"_

"_Sayang, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi. Kau ini sudah besar masih saja sulit dibangunkan. Bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti, eoh?"_

"_Eomma..." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur sambil mengucek matanya lucu._

"_Iya, sayang. Cepat mandi, lalu kita sarapan bersama, oke?" setelahnya ibu Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang dan senyum indah yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya yang sudah tak muda lagi menjadi penyemangat pagi bagi Chanyeol, lalu nyonya Park keluar kamar bernuansa biru langit dan banyak sekali mainan gundam yang terpajang disisi kamar itu setelah memperingatkan anak semata wayangnya itu untuk tidak tidur kembali._

_._

_._

"_Pagi Eomma!" suara berat Chanyeol menggema diseluruh dapur, disana hanya ada ibunya dan para maid. Ayahnya telah berangkat lebih dulu ke kantor. Memiliki seorang Ayah CEO bukanlah hal patut dibanggakan -baginya._

"_Wah, wah.. anak Eomma rapih sekali hari ini." Goda nyonya Park saat melihat anaknya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dengan seragam SMP lengkap._

_Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Eomma menggodaku?"rajuk Chanyeol. Nyonya Park terkikik geli._

_"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Anak Eomma selalu terlihat tampan dan rapih. Maka dari itu kau harus rajin belajar, dan jadilah anak yang baik dan sukses. Jangan kecewakan Appamu dan Eomma, bisa?" Nyonya Park berkata dengan sangat lembutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, Eomma. Yeolli akan jadi anak yang baik!"_

_"Itu baru anak Eomma.." nyonya Park mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol._

_"Aaa..! Eomma..."_

_"Mau Eomma suapi?"_

_"Tidak mau," Chanyeol bersidekap sambil membuang muka. Tapi kemudian dia melirik ibunya yang masih siap dengan roti yang dibuatkan untuknya._

_"Baiklah, tapi satu suap saja ya Eomma. Yeolli kan sudah besar!" ucapnya malu-malu, lalu Chanyeol membuka mulutnya besar._

_Satu suap masuk, "Satu suap lagi Eomma!" cengirnya._

_._

_._

_"Chanyeol.." ibunya memanggil Chanyeol dari balik pintu setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali. Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya menghentikan permainnya untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya._

_"Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol diambang pintu._

_"Boleh Eomna masuk?" pinta nyonya Park, Chanyeol mempersilahkan Ibunya untuk masuk._

_Nyonya Park, duduk di pinggiran kasur diikuti dengan Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu kamar._

_"Yeol," tangan nyonya Park bergerak menyentuh pipi putranya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya yang telah memasuki kepala empat itu. Senyum yang sejak dulu masih menjadi semangat paginya._

_"Kau sudah semakin besar ya? Padahal Eomma seperti baru menggendong mu dalam pelukkan Eomma. Dan sekarang, putra Eomma telah remaja, SMA."_

_"Eomma ini bicara apa? Tentu aku akan tumbuh besar Eomma."_

_"Iya, Eomma tahu itu. Yang ingin Eomma katakan adalah, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, tetaplah menjadi Chanyeol yang ceria, baik, dan penuh semangat. Kau harus bisa menemukan kebahagiaan kelak ketika kau sudah dewasa ya sayang," nyonya Park mengelus surai Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Ibunya._

_"Eomma menyayangi mu." Bisiknya tepat setelah memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol._

_"Aku juga menyayangi mu, Eomma. Aku janji akan menjadi anak baik dan membuat Eomma bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan Eomma adalah kebahagiaanku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Eomma, tidak seorang pun."_

**...**

_Chanyeol pov_

"EOMMA!"

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah aku mengedarkan pandanganku seluruh sudut kamarku. Ku pijat pelipisku yang tiba-tiba terasa pening karena terbangun tiba-tiba dengan satu tangan. "Mimpi itu..," gumamku tersenyum getir.

Mimpi yang mengingatkan ku akan masalalu ku yang tidak ku ingat lagi, atau sengaja kulupakan. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol dulu, tapi sepertinya Ibuku masih menyayangi ku sampai saat ini. Hingga mengingatkanku akan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"Tapi kenapa Eomma? Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang?" tidak ada lagi senyum yang menghangatkan yang menyambut pagiku, tidak ada lagi yang menasihatiku, berkicau dan memberikan kasih sayang padaku. Tidak ada...

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan melihat wajahku di depan cermin. Rambut berantakan, muka khas orang bangun yang tertidur seharian, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang kontras. Itu pantulan wajahku saat ini. Jelek sekali? Iya aku sudah biasa, tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya, tidak diriku ataupun orang lain.

"Aku laparrr.." ucapku bermonolog seraya melangkah menuju dapur. Kulirik jam yang tertempel di sisi dinding ruang tengah.

Pukul 14.20 kira-kira aku sudah tidur 4 jam. Tanpa mengisi perutku sejak pagi. Ku lihat meja makan kosong, Baekhyun belum pulang dan mungkin dia akan pulang sore, dan terpaksa aku akan -tunggu! Apa aku baru saja berbicara mengenai Baekhyun? Akh, sudahlah aku sebenarnya lelah, tapi jika bukan karena ulahnya terlebih dahulu mungkin aku akan bersikap baik kepadanya. Sayangnya terlambat. Salahnya yang tak mengindahkan perkataanku..

Aku memuruskan untuk meminum jus yang ada di dalam kulkas, lalu kembali kedalam kamar.

**...**

_Normal pov_

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam apartement yang ia tempati. Wajahnya yang sudah tak tertekuk seperti saat pagi tadi, pertanda bertemu dengan Luhan memang hal yang baik untuk menenangkan diri.

"Oh?" Baekhyun terheran melihat sepatu yang di pakai Chanyeol hari ini berserakan tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Baekhyun segera merapikan sepatu tersebut ke tempat yang telah disiapkan begitupun dengan sepatunya.

_'Jadi Chanyeol ada dirumah? Mungkin dia dikamar. Ah, apa dia sudah makan?' _Baekhyun lama memandangi pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil melirik jam tangannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya saja.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, 2 langkah pertama pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Baekhyun berbalik dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya yang terlihat basah, handuk kecil yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya, kaos v neck yang dipakai Chanyeol membuat ia terlihat tampan.

Baekhyun segera membuang muka, "Ha-hai," sapanya canggung. Chanyeol hanya diam dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas kopi yang ia biat sendiri. Menerawang jauh ke masalalu yang ia rindukan secara tiba-tiba. Ketika ia yang penasaran dengan rasa minuman berwarna hitam yang kaya akan kandungan kafeinnya. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang sakit perut.

**...**

_"Appa, Appa!"_

_"Ada apa Channie?" tuan Park terlihat sedikit membagi fokusnya untuk menjawab panggilan anak semata wayangnya itu._

_"Mmm, itu apa?" Chanyeol waktu itu yang berusia 8 tahun, sangat penasaran dengan minuman berwarna yang suka diminum oleh ayahnya terutama pada saat pesta-pesta orang dewasa. Dan chanyeol hanya diberi minuman berwarna orange sedangkan ayahnya berwarna ungu gelap, atau putih pucat dengan gelembung-gelembung._

_"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang minuman Appa?"_

_"Enak tidak Appa? Kenapa warnanya Hitam? Apa Chanyeol boleh meminumnya?"_

_Tuan Park menghentikan pekerjaan kantornya lalu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya sayang, sudah lama sekali ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga, khususnya Chanyeol._

_"Kalau Channie sudah besar, Channie Appa perbolehkan minum minuman ini. Bagaimana?"_

_Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpose berpikir yang terlihat lucu, "Emm, termasuk minuman yang berwarna yang suka Appa minum bersama rekan kerja Appa?"_

_Tuan Park tertegun, anaknya memang pintar. Perkataannya membuat ia merasa gagal memberi contoh yang baik._

_._

_._

_"Bibi," Chanyeol yang baru bangun dan langsung menuju dapur memanggil kepala pembantu._

_"Iya tuan muda?"_

_"Eomma dimana?"_

_"Nyonya sedang pergi berbelanja, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tuan muda membutuhkan sesuatu?"_

_"Aku lapar, Bibi. Apa Bibi bisa membuatkanku sarapan?"_

_Kepala pembantu itu mengangguk sekali pertanda mengerti. Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencoba minuman hitam yang diminum Ayahnya semalam._

_"Bibi, bisa kau buatkan aku minuman yang warna hitam yang di minum Appa seperti semalam?" pinta Chanyeol._

_"Tapi Tuan muda..."_

_"Bibi.." pinta Chanyeol._

_Dan Bibi Oh tidak bisa menolaknya. Menunggu sekitar 10 menit setelah kopi itu telah dibuat, Chanyeol akhirnya meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan perut kosong._

_Berselang tak lama nyonya Park kembali ke rumah dan melihat Chanyeol sedang minum. Nyonya Park menghampiri Chanyeol sambil bertanya sedang minum apa dan jawaban Chanyeol, "Ouh, emm ini Eomma, emm kopi?" nyonya Park segera menyingkirkan cangkir tersebut dan mengubah raut wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut sekarang terlihat serius._

_"Siapa yang memberikan minuman itu? Apa Bibi Oh?"_

_Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Dia takut jika Eommanya marah._

_"Bukan Eomma. Channie yang meminta Bibi membuatkannya." lirihnya menyesal. Nyonya Park bertanya lagi, "Chanyeol, kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban, nyonya Park menghela napasnya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tengah tertunduk di kursi._

_"Sayang, dengarkan Eomma. Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi oke? Minum kopi pagi hari dengan keadaan perut kosong tidak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi Channie masil kecil. Nanti kalau Channie sakit bagaimana? Channie mau sakit?" Chanyeol menggeleng didalam dekapan Ibunya._

_"Tidak mau, Channie mau sehat. Eomma jangan marah sama Channie. Channie minta maaf.."_

_"Eomma tidak marah, Eomma hanya khawatir kalau kau sakit."_

_"Kalau Channie sakit kan masih ada Eomma yang merawat Channie?" candanya sambil mendongak menatap wajah sang Ibu. Nyonya Park tersenyum, "Kau ini..." katanya yang ikut bercanda_.

**...**

"Eoh, Yeol?" kejut Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap secangkir kopi.

_'Kukira ia berada dikamar.'_ Pikir Baekhyun yang melewati Chanyeol menuju pantry untuk memasak. Baekhyun mendesah ketika selulit matanya menangkap peralatan yang habis digunakan Chanyeol membuat kopi, serta aroma khas yang menyeruap hingga ke pantry.

"Kau minum kopi, Yeol?" tanyanya tanpa menghadap ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan itu terdengar hambar.

"Apa, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Apa pedulimu.."

Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol lalu menghela napas (kembali), "Kau bisa sakit tahu. Setidaknya pikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun yang mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Ck, mau aku sakit atau mati pun apa pedulimu huh? Lebih baik pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri." Entah Chanyeol sadar ataupun tidak nadanya tidaklah sedingin sebelumnya. Kata-katanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Tapi Yeol-" Baekhyun berusaha menasihati kembali, namun Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya ke pantry.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, lebih dekat, semakin dekat hingga menyisakan 1 langkah jarak mereka. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan Baekhyun hingga kini wajah mereka bertatapan sangat dekat.

Deg

Deg

Detang jantung Baekhyun mulai tak stabil, dengan jarak sedekat itu pergerakan kecil yang salah saja bisa menyatukan kedua bibir insan tersebut.

_'Celaka!'_ panik Baekhyun.

"Dengar, kau... tidak lupa bukan apa yang aku katakan waktu itu. Jangan mengurusi urusanku. Hidupku adalah aku dan hidupmu adalah dirimu. Kau pahamkan akan hal itu, Baek?" Chanyeol memulai kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan dan dalam.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri gugup. Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya melewati tengkuk Baekhyun hingga kini wajah mereka sejajar.

Whuss..

Aroma tubuh Chanyeol tercium, pipi Baekhyun terasa panas.

"Kau terlihat tegang Baek. Bersikaplah sewajarnya, mengerti?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar seksi. Setelahnya ia melirik Baekhyun masih dengan posisinya dan tersenyum samar.

_'Kau mengingatkan ku kepada seseorang Baek'_ batinnya. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu memunggungi Baekhyun dan meminta, bukan itu terdengar seperti memerintahnya, "Baek, buatkan aku makanan. Tidak pakai lama." Setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamarnya tidak peduli dengan tampang Baekhyun yang cengo bego disertai blushing parah.

"Ba-baik!" seru Baekhyun kemudian. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar. Mungkinkah dia sudah membuka hatinya untukku? Setidaknya ada kesempatan. Batinnya.

**To be continue**

* * *

** Hadooh maaf lama update.  
**

**Gomennasai~ (_ _) ini ch 2-nya maaf klu kurang greget. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.**

**Oh iya saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yang sudah meriview (saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu) terimakasih loh review kalian sesuatu banget buat saya, ahaahaha...**

**Yosh sampai ketemu di kisah kelanjutannya..**


End file.
